<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emerald. by inkcavity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955142">Emerald.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcavity/pseuds/inkcavity'>inkcavity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dante's Kinktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kinktober, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Riding, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcavity/pseuds/inkcavity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>4 or 5...you can’t recall, your scatterbrain unable to process anything but how good he feels deep in your gut and how much your body aches and begs you to quit your incessant fucking. </p>
<p>
  <b>Kinktober 2020, Day 11: Orgasm Delay/Denial.</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dante's Kinktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emerald.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really could only think of Sephiroth for this kind of kink, though I feel as if it isn't nearly as well written as my other works for the previous days. Well, I gave it a shot anyway! </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To break you, he takes his time, bouncing you up and down his cock with ease as he watches the tremors it brings you wreck your body with pleasure. Your cries are like a symphony to him; broken, messy, delightful as you hit all the right notes that get his body feeling electric and heated in all the right places. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiroth eases your hips onto his, watching with intrigue as his cock sinks deep into your insides, leaving a slight bump in your abdomen as he does so, and grins. Ah, he’s enjoying this just as much as you were. You were sobbing, eyes wet with tears and saliva and snot clinging to your chin as he denies you with a steady lilt in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your walls pulse helplessly around him as you sit snuggly atop of his cock like a queen to her throne - </span>
  <b>“Beautiful,” </b>
  <span>he notes, as if the wild tempo of your lovemaking and the cruelty he’s been pushing upon you is worth your suffering, </span>
  <b>“look at you. Ruined for me.” - </b>
  <span>and he moans. Large, smooth hands slowly lift your hips up, green eyes taking notice of your trembling thighs as you sit up on top of his cock, only the tip inside. How many times has he denied your orgasm now? 4 or 5...you can’t recall, your scatterbrain unable to process anything but how good he feels deep in your gut and how much your body aches and begs you to quit your incessant fucking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Come on now, doll, make it worth my time.” </b>
  <span>Sephiroth speaks, and just like that, you do. One more time, like a fool, you let him take you without bringing you to completion with a wild grin on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hurts, it aches, but it’s what you adore.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated! Scream at me on twitter @vergilsimp!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>